The Collector (TAoMToLaCN)/Transcript
Script Intro Fu's massage shop. Master Fu is chanting with Wayzz beside him. Wayzz: Master, are you okay? Master Fu: They're here! (Marinette knocks on the door and enters, followed by Thomas. Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.) Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug, and OpThomas Prime! Tikki: I know you never wanted me to bring them here again but... you must see what they've discovered. Show him, Marinette. Marinette: I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick! (Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.) So... I'm guessing you're not really a vet? Master Fu: Not really. There was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either. (Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.) Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug! Marinette: But, who are you? (Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miraculous Box.) Tikki: Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians! Wayzz: (Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.) Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette. and Thomas. Marinette: Uhh, you too! (chuckles) Thomas: Wow, hi there, Wayzz. Master Fu: We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we... (sighs) I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook! Marinette: But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols. Master Fu: Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code. (Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.) Master Fu: These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable. [Cut to Gabriel: Why did you take the book? Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it. Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien? Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy. Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration. Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father. Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie. (Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.) Adrien can't be Hawk Moth!/Strong Leads (Marinette is panting as she runs frantically down the street with Tikki consulting her.) Tikki: (pops out from Marinette's purse.) Why did you lie to Master Fu?! Marinette: I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! (gasps) But what if he is? (runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.) Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and... Tikki: Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation. Thomas: Tikki's right, Marinette. We need to get to the bottom of this. Tikki: Right. Marinette, do you know where to find Adrien? Marinette: I know that boy's schedule by heart. Tikki: Let's go. Thomas: I'll search one side, you search the other. Marinette: Got it. (Marinette runs towards the school. She slips into the door. Later, she's in the Locker room, with several fencing students present) Marinette: I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons. searches the classrooms Chloé: offscreen Oh no! (Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice, and arrives at the classroom, only to see her classmates crowded around Chloé, who's holding her phone and crying while Sabrina attempts to comfort her.] Chloé: This is a terrible tragedy! (crying) Marinette: What's up with her? Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school! Ever! Oh.. (continues crying.) Kim: His dad grounded him. Max: For life. Marinette: What? Why? Nino: Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad. Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew. Chloé: (irately) "Phew?" Marinette: (initially sheepish) Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha! (Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.) Thomas: I have to agree with her. (follows Marinette) Birth of the Collector and the Hoarder Hawk Moth: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma! (A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an akuma.) Stay close, my little akuma! (The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.) Infinite: I think I would need someone like me avoid suspicions. a phantom ruby chip You stay close as well, Phantom Ruby Chip! Hawk Moth: Dark wings, fall! (detransforms, and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man) Nooroo: Uh, why is the akuma still here? (The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.) Gabriel: I must become someone else to lead them astray. Infinite: As do I. Nooroo: I don't understand, Master. Gabriel: Nooroo, I renounce you... (takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box) ...temporarily. (A spotlight shines on 2 empty replacement notebooks. Gabriel walks over and grabs one, and Infinite grabs the other. Gabriel opens his) Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me! (The akuma flies into Gabriel's notebook, transforming him.) Infinite: Phantom Ruby, possess my book! Phantom Ruby Chip possesses Infinite's book, changing him Collector: I am now...the Collector! Hoarder: And I am now... the Hoarder! Collector: My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it! (laughs evilly) Hoarder: As shall I! (laughs evilly) Adrien's room. Adrien uses a remote to open his window, planning to evacuate his room. Adrien: My father's angry because of me. He won't forgive me until I find that book. Plagg: May I remind you that you're actually grounded? Adrien: Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't. Plagg, claws out! Plagg: Oh my! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) Thomas senses Infinite's transformation/The Hoarder and The Collector attack [ Returning the book [at Fu's shop, Tikki and Wayzz are playing with the phonograph while Marinette and Thomas are being consulted by Master Fu.] Marinette: So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right? Thomas: and that strange jackal was akumatized too, and maybe he was akumatized by Hawk Moth. Master Fu: That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook? Marinette: At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah. Master Fu: You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth. Marinette: (stammers) Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all. (chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles) Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain. Master Fu: You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other. Marinette: I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again! (falls over on the floor, whimpering) Thomas: Don't worry, Marinette, I'm sure we'll work something out, right, Master Fu? Master Fu: Your engine friend is right. There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette. (starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone) These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm. [at Agreste Mansion. Marinette talks to Gabriel about the incident of her stealing the spellbook.] Marinette: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that.(giggles) Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry. Gabriel: I see. So, you're one of his admirers? Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. (gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie) You won't say anything to him, will you? (Gabriel shakes his head for "no") Are you going to let Adrien come back to school? Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will. Marinette: (chuckles) Thank you. (Nathalie guides Marinette out the door) Hmm, can I ask you a question? (Gabriel nods) I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it? Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it. Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves) Thomas: Marinette Come on! [ Category:Transcripts Category:Shrekyardigans